The use of laser radiation on a measuring station for measuring vehicles, especially for measuring the chassis of a vehicle, is known from the related art. Since laser radiation, once it reaches a certain intensity, poses a danger to persons who are present in the area of the measuring station, safety measures and/or safety devices are required in order to prevent persons in the vicinity of the measuring station from being injured as a result of the laser radiation.
For example, mechanical protection devices such as laser-protection funnels are known, which prevent persons from entering a region of dangerous laser radiation. Such mechanical protection devices have a certain weight and volume, which complicates the setup of such a measuring station and hampers the work at such a measuring station.